Christmas 2008
by Olego
Summary: Christmas with the Walkers. Part 1: Kevin/Scotty, Part 2: All of them, mostly K/S.
1. Christmas vacation

"You're not too comfortable here, are you sweetie?" Kevin asks when Scotty shifts in his seat the hundredth time in ten minutes, ever since they got on the plane. They are not even in the air yet, and Scotty is already going bananas over the lack of things to do.

"I never liked flying." Scotty admits. "I feel so powerless and trapped." She says and tries to sink down into his tiny seat. "I'm surprised you like it, Mr. Don't-want-to-lose-control." He says to Kevin.

Kevin lets the papers in his hands sink to his lap.

"You're right, I do like it. I think it's because I see the lack of power as liberating. I really can't do anything for my own safety here, and that's kind of nice. Having to let go." He philosophizes and leans in to Scotty. In a low voice he whispers: "That's why I like it when you tie me to the bed."

The remark sends shivers down Scotty's spine and gives him goose bumps. The airplane makes a noise and starts to move. Scotty looks out the small window, seeing the asphalt at the LAX airport go by. One week in an exclusive hotel with a private Jacuzzi, big white beaches and 24-hour room service is exactly what they need.

Since Kevin started working with Robert and Scotty got promoted both their routines changed significantly, and when they realized they could take a week off at the same time around Christmas, the booking for the trip happened in a heartbeat.

Kevin's wandering mind is interrupted by Scotty, who is obviously getting impatient.

"Are we _driving_ there?" He whines, looking out on the asphalt, passing by in 30 miles an hour.

"They have to get to the runway. You haven't been on a plane before?" Kevin asks.

"Yes, but only in smaller airports. There it's more along the lines of everyone in the plane helping to run the plane up to the air, like in the Flintstones." Scotty explains.

"You didn't fly to New York?"

"No, I'm a road tripper." Scotty says. Leaning in to Kevin he whispers: "That's why I like having sex in the car."

Kevin coughs discreetly as the airplane turns around and the engines increase their noise. Seconds later they are in the air, and Scotty's hand seeks Kevin's. Kevin gently squeezes Scotty's hand.

****

Scotty gets out of the taxi and looks up at the hotel they just arrived to. He blocks the sun with his hand, reading the big neon sign on the hotel facade.

"Bright sun hotel resort and spa." He reads out loud. Kevin joins his side and the taxi takes off.

"One of these days I'm going to get really rich and I'm going to buy all hotels in the world so that I can re-name them and get rid of these corny names."

Kevin laughs at Scotty and picks up his bag. Scotty joins him and they walk into the big white building.

Only a couple of minutes later Kevin throws himself on the king-size bed, seeing in the corner of his eye how Scotty walks around to inspect the room. He looks at the pile of brochures and pamphlets on the small desk, checks the orchid on the bigger table in the eating section and then disappears into the bathroom.

Kevin smiles when he hears a "Wow!" from his exploring husband. Chances are that quite some time will be spent in the private Jacuzzi, and chances are bigger if Scotty likes what he sees.

Kevin can only start to imagine what a great week this will be when he feels something heavy climb onto him. Scotty kisses him on the lips and ruffles his hair.

"I'm hungry. I'm gonna get aggressive if we don't eat. What do you say, we try the Italian place we passed in the cab" He suggests with a kiss.

"How aggressive?" Kevin asks and pulls Scotty down when he tries to get off. "Cause I might like it." He says and draws Scotty's head closer to him, again letting their lips meet.

"You don't want to know. How about this deal: We eat now and I won't call your mother this whole week?" Scotty negotiates.

"Were you planning on calling her?" Kevin asks, suddenly sounding so worried.

"Do you want me to?" Scotty asks and motions in direction of his pocket where his cell phone is.

"Deal, Italian it is." Kevin says and flings to his feet, bringing Scotty with him.

Scotty puts his arms around Kevin, pulling him close.

"We might even want some Mousse di cioccolato bianco to go." He says and kisses his husband.

"What's that?" Kevin asks, smiling. Scotty kisses his lips.

"You'll see. But I will lick it off your body, and with cream on top."


	2. A kiss under the mistletoe is not a secr

"Honey are you done? We need to leave right away?" Kevin calls into the apartment when he comes home, throwing his briefcase on the couch. He hurries into the kitchen to collect the bowls and pots with food that Scotty has prepared for their Christmas dinner at Nora's.

They had come home from their Christmas holiday only a couple of hours ago and some crises in Nora's kitchen had urged Scotty to help out with some emergency cooking, and Kevin had been sent out to buy some last minute gifts.

"Yep, I'm finished. Did you find the book to Robert?" Scotty asks, joining Kevin in the kitchen.

"What? Yeah." Kevin replies, putting a piece of a fig from the fruit bowl in his mouth. "Let's go pick up Justin and Rebecca so the happy evening can begin." Kevin says and finished the rest of the fig.

"Sweetie?" Scotty asks when Kevin is almost out of the kitchen again. Kevin stops in his tracks and looks at Scotty. "Merry Christmas." Scotty says and walks up to him and wraps his arms around Kevin. "You were passing under the mistletoe." Scotty explains and kisses his husband. "We should really go now."

****

Nora meets Scotty by the front door, taking his big bag with food, apologizing over and over again for forcing him into cooking the moment he comes home. He also, over and over, tells her it's okay, and that he only enjoyed it. Kevin mutters something less affirmative and gets nudged by Scotty.

"Finally. I thought you'd never come." Sarah greets them when she sees her baby brothers taking their coats off.

"Don't blame me, they were late." Justin says, pointing at Kevin.

"What are you, animals?" Sarah asks Kevin. "It's in the middle of the afternoon, before going to mom's." Kevin smiles mischievously and winks at her.

"Why are you lingering here, come on now, people are getting cranky from hunger." Nora ushers them into the dining room.

Kevin sneaks into the kitchen to make sure Scotty isn't working again, and finds his husband stirring something in a pot on the stove.

"Honey, let's leave that to mom." Kevin says and wraps his arms around Scotty's waist.

"I can't let it burn." Scotty says and accepts Kevin's kiss on the cheek.

They hear the happy chatter from the dining room, Saul has apparently arrived, and Nora is appointing her guest their seats. Scotty smiles and Kevin kisses his cheek again.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie." Kevin whispers and draws gently circles on his husband's back.

Scotty gives the sauce some final stirring an puts the pot on the sink. He turns around in Kevin's arms, kissing his lips when they come face to face.

"Merry Christmas." Scotty replies. "I love you." He whispers and kisses Kevin again. They are so lost in their embrace, that they don't notice when someone joins them in the kitchen.

"Can I just get the sauce? Mom wants it. And you really shouldn't do that over the food."

Kevin gives his baby brother a killing look and reluctantly lets go of Scotty. Justin collects the sauce and leaves for the dining room again.

Scotty follows him, grabbing an edgy Kevin in the hand to bring him. They enter the dining room where the whole family is gathered along with loads of food and Christmas decorations. When they step through the doorway, both Julia and Rebecca simultaneously points at them and yells "Mistletoe."

Scotty glances up and sees the green twigs with the red ribbon over them. He looks at Kevin, now more blushing than edgy. He looks shy and almost vulnerable when Scotty kisses him on the lips. The females in the room 'Aw' at the sight before letting everyone take their places. Scotty smiles at Kevin and continues into the room to sit down.

Nora feels how the warmth from her family fills the room. Kevin gets a kiss under the mistletoe, probably the first one in this house that is not from a relative. Nora almost sheds a tear and sees Saul across the table, doing the same thing. As the food on the table is transferred onto the plates at the speed of sound, she mouths 'Merry Christmas' to him and smiles.


End file.
